A Bit Unprepared
by Amestris-Exile
Summary: Archer only chuckled. I thought you came into this totally prepared. RoyArch  GRAPHIC YAOI  not for younger readers


_So yeah. It's1:30 Central time, and I'm going on nothing but a few cigarettes and some caffeine. Mmm. Nice mix, ne? Anyways, this is a special request dedicated to Redwalgrl-RG and LimeshellsAreLazy. RoyArch is their obsession, and I'm really sorry if I murder it, you guys._

_**Pairing: **RoyArch  
**Spoilers: **Never.  
**Lyrics: **N/A  
**Warnings: **This fanfic depicts acts of graphic sex. Yaoi pairing. Not recommended for younger readers or those who don't like yaoi and all that it entails. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple as that.  
_

* * *

Frank Archer had never been a morning person, and now that he and Mustang were working in close corners, it seemed like the silver-haired man had been transformed into a ticking time bomb. Everything had been peachy-keen when he had his own office, but now... war was imminent. Well, that much was obvious. Archer sometimes got the feeling that Bradley was out to get him, and this was just another little way to dig under his only real competition's skin. But was Archer gonna crack? Hell no. Too much pride. So he sat in his once empty office morning after morning, tapping his foot against the floor tersely with his icy glare locked on the door. That Mustang... he couldn't be on time if a pocketwatch glued itself to his head. Why Bradley kept him around at all was a mystery. Oh well. The Fuhrer wouldn't listen to someone who was so openly conspiring against him, right? 

Half an hour after Archer unlocked the office door Mustang flounced in, rumpled black hair sticking up at odd angles in open defiance to gravity. Narrow, dark eyes closed briefly as the man's face contorted in a huge yawn, a hand coming up to scratch at the already mussed hair as he flopped down in his chair. 'Mornin', Frank,' he groaned, pulling his travel coat off of his shoulders and tossing it lazily at the nearby coat rack, not bothering to even twitch as it missed and landed on the ground. Archer groaned, pinching the top of his nose with two fingers as he closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink. Well, no changes in his morning behavior. He stood up, stalking over and scooping up the coat, slamming it in the rack before turning on his heel and returning to his desk. Yes, Archer had a retentive side the size of his ego. So what?

'How many times do I have to tell you... I go by Archer,' he snapped back, upper lip curling in a slight snarl as the dark-headed Alchemist chuckled under his breath. 'I know, I know. I'm just teasing,' he replied, sticking his tongue out before turning his attention to the rather large stack of paperwork on his desk. 'Urgh... great. I think you like seeing me buried up to my eyeballs in paperwork, _Archer,_' he groaned, placing emphasis on the last word. Archer merely rolled his eyes, brining forward a memo from the folder to the left. Archer's desk was the epitome of orderliness: papers came in on the left, were placed in the To Do folder, and when they were taken care of they were put to the right, in the Finished folder, and taken off to wherever they needed to be taken. Roy's desk couldn't be any different. Several days of apathy had amassed such a frightening load of paperwork Roy feared that if it were not conquered soon, it was likely to sprout legs and walk of it's own accord. And oh dear Lord, the paper was _everywhere!_ To the left, to the right, on the floor... Archer wanted to strangle the Alchemist for his messiness.

Archer looked up after a second, unsurprised to see the other man stretched back in his rolling chair, eyes glazed over from sheer boredom. Of course Mustang wasn't going to get anything done. What else was new, right? But wait... had something changed about him? There was something different about him, that much was certain. But no matter how many times Archer's gaze looked over the other's form, he just couldn't put his finger on it. but whatever it was... Archer liked it. A lot. So much, in fact, that his gaze began to narrow down to one place in general: the Alchemist's zipper. Archer had to violently shake himself mentally to get himself to turn back down to the paper in front of him, but his concentration had been shot to hell the instant his icy gaze found the other's nether region. Why was he so focused on that, of all things!? It's not like he liked men at all... right? Well, he hadn't really looked at any women lately. Hell, the only person he'd had close contact with for the last month was sitting fifteen feet from him, oblivious to the other's mental war and his part in it. Archer sighed, nudging a stray hair back into position as he forced his eyes to stick to the paper below him. But no matter how many times he averted his eyes, they always found their way back up. It took a bit, but eventually the Alchemist took notice. Yanking himself silently out of his catatonic stupor he watched the other's gaze dart back and forth, a smirk catching itself upon his lips. 'Having trouble, Frank?' he said, breaking the silence with a slight chuckle. Oh shit. He knows. Archer's pale cheeks instantly flared bright pink, shoving his gaze back down to the paper and willing himself to look passive as usual. 'No. Why do you ask?'

Silence, then a slight shuffling sound. Rhythmic thudding, and a pair of narrow chocolate eyes staring icy blues dead on, barely a few inches from the other's face. 'You've been staring at me on and off for the last twenty minutes,' he breathed. Archer jumped back, his chair rolling backward a bit as he glared daggers at the other man. How dare he surprise him like that! Who did he think he was? True, the Alchemist outranked him. But that wasn't the point. Roy's smirk only widened as he stepped around the desk, long fingers coming to rest on the other's knees, gently prying them apart. Archer's blush deepened from tickle-me-pink to a garrish shade of tomato red, the remaining blood surging down south. Why was he getting off on this, of all things? Couldn't this be considered rape?! But all conscious thought ceased to exist as fingertips caressed at ever-tightening material over his crotch. Archer let out a stifled groan, a wave of shame rippling through his system. Was he really playing... the submissive? Frank Archer didn't submit to anyone or anything, for any reason. But those fingertips felt so damn good... he couldn't help but melt into a puddle.

Roy smiled at the sight of the rapidly relaxing man beneath him, smirk turning into a hellcat grin as he felt the other harden beneath his very lightest touch. Deciding to take it up a notch he got on his knees, hands shifting up the other's cerulean pants to his belt, fingerips dilligently loosening it. Archer's brain finally kicked into panic overdrive, shoving the Alchemist's hands away with a startled yelp. 'Roy, this can't happen,' Archer growled softly, breath slightly heightened in his bluster. 'What if someone were to walk in? We'd both be--' But the rest of his sentence was cut off by a soft pair of lips taking his own, paralyzing his brain once again. Roy chuckled into the other's mouth, straddling Archer's hips before letting go of his lips with a soft pop. 'Did you really think I'd charge into this unprepared?' he replied silkily, grinding his hips down into the other's and smirking at the soft groan that came as a reply to his movements. 'Bradley's tangled up in a particularly nasty report, and your secretary has the day off. There's no one to interrupt us.' He took Archer's lips again, pressing against him and forcing his head back to allow himself access to the other's throat. He left Archer's lips and slid down to his jawline, kissing a hot trail down to his collarbone and nipping at the sensitive skin. Archer groaned again, hips bucking up ever so slightly against his will. How could he be enjoying this? This was another man, for Christ's sake! Archer had been with a few women in his life, but all of them paled in comparison to Roy, with his soft lips and expert tongue and the way they claimed just the right spots. Growing weary of the other's persistent teasing Archer growled softly in impatience, meeting the other's hips' circular motion. 'If you're gonna fuck me get on with it,' he snapped under his breath.

Roy merely chuckled, sliding back down on his knees in front of the other with a hellcat grin. 'Oh, we'll get to that,' he replied, just as smooth as before as he pulled Archer's pants down a bit. Archer obliged to the other's gesture, picking his hips up off the chair to allow the other to slide his garment off. Roy pulled them to the other's ankles, doing the same with his boxers and chuckling as the other's half-erect member came to stand at attention. Archer's blush deepened to a dark vermilion, whatever blood that wasn't in his groin flaring up into his cheeks. So Franklin Reginald Archer was prude. How cute. Roy took hold of Archer, giving him one slow, playful stroke and reveling in the deep, throaty moan that the other let out. He leaned his head forward, dipping the tip of his tongue into the other's slit. Slightly bitter but definitely a taste that could only belong to Archer. Roy wanted more. He took the other's head in his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue in slow circles around and around the burning intrusion that currently sat between his lips. Archer gripped the arms of his chair tighter, fingernails digging into the oak handles as he gritted his teeth tightly together. This was all too much... if he didn't watch himself, he'd blow it all right now. But oh God. If Roy kept that tongue of his up, he wouldn't last much longer.

Sensing the other's strain Roy pulled back with a soft pop, making the other sit up and groan in disdain. 'Why'd you stop?' he snapped. Roy didn't answer, only standing up and quickly doing away with his own pants and boxers. He gave himself a few pumps, half-chuckling and half-groaning as Archer's icy stare watched him in an almost hypnotic state. 'You like what you see?' he groaned, stepping forward to straddle the other's hips once again. 'You'll love what's coming later.' He took one of Archer's hands and brought it up to his mouth, opening his lips and taking the other's index and middle fingers into his awaiting mouth. He ran his tongue over the digits, coating them with saliva before pulling them out and leading the hand down and around to his own backside. 'Put them in,' he groaned, jumping slightly as he felt fingertips touch his tight entrance lightly. Getting the concept rather quickly Archer obliged, gently pushing his wet digits past the rings of muscle. Roy let out a soft moan, head tilting back as he felt himself being stretched to fit the new intrusion that had been introduced to his ass. He laid his hands on the other's shoulders, grinding his hips down on the other's hand until he felt knuckles stretching him even further. Getting an idea, Archer slowly opened and closed his fingers, reveling in the feeling of the other's walls gripping his digits. Roy gasped, grip tightening on the other's shoulders as he felt Archer shifting inside him. 'G-God, Archer,' he gasped out, reaching down to slide the other's digits out of himself before licking his hand from the base of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. He lowered his hand to the other's now fully erect member, pumping it several times until his hands lid easily from base to tip. Archer turned his head sideways, gasping for air as adrenaline began slowly easing through his veins, every inch of his being almost instantly ablaze with a fiery lust the likes of which he'd never even dreamed of.

Roy let him go, both hands returning to Archer's shoulders as he lifted himself up over the other's now (somewhat) lubricated cock, locking gazes with the other before shoving himself down and burying the other inside himself. Roy and Archer let out simultaneous moans of ecstasy, heartbeats and breathing picking up in both as Roy lifted himself up, almost pulling Archer completely out before slamming back down. He did this over and over, picking up pace slowly over time. Feeling the need to regain some bit of control (he was Frank Archer, after all) Archer placed his hands on the other's waist, thrusting up to meet the other's pace with erratic enthusiasm. Roy slammed himself down particularly hard, hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside him and throwing his head back in a loud, uninhibited moan. He ground his hips in a deep, circular motion, the sensation of a coil winding itself in his gut pushing himself to a crazed, almost feral state. Sweat had begun to build as a thin film on both their exposed chests, glistening in the soft morning light as they gasped for air in almost perfect sync. Both could feel the other's mounting anxiety as their climaxes came closer and closer, the perilous edge of the abyss so close they could almost smell it in the seedy fume of sex that permeated the air around them. With one final rough thrust from his counterpart Roy came first, moan escalating into a rough scream as bright lights popped in front of his eyes, fingernails biting into the other's collarbone and quickly drawing blood. The sensation of Roy's inner walls rippling around him was too much for Archer to take as he too tumbled over the edge, shooting his scalding seed deep into the other with an equally loud moan.

Their breath was erratic and unsteady as Roy collapsed onto Archer's chest, mewling as the mix of blood, sweat, and cum slid between their heaving chests. 'That... was amazing,' Roy gasped out, bringing a hand up to wipe his drenched forehead. Archer nodded in agreement. 'Yes... I agree.' They sat in silence for several minutes, content with enjoying the aftershocks of each other's climax as their bodies trembled slightly against each other, nerves trying desperately to regain themselves from the immense shock that had just surged through them. Roy looked up at Archer, smiling softly as he brought a hand up to push a stray lock of silvery hair out of the other's eyes. 'Roy... I love you.' Roy smiled back, sitting up just enough to take the other's lips gently. 'I love you too,' the dark-headed Alchemist replied when they broke apart, returning his head to the other's chest with an exhausted sigh. 'Hey Archer?'  
'Hm?'  
'How are we supposed to clean up without getting noticed?'  
Archer chuckled. 'I thought you said you came into this totally prepared.'

* * *


End file.
